


Ty jesteś Piękną, a ja Bestią

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fik, w którym Eames w zasadzie powinien wszystko odszczekać.</p><p>Zbetowała <strong>Kaczalka</strong>.</p><p>Unfortunately, there is no explicit permission for publishing this translation, but since <a href="http://tequilideas.livejournal.com/">Tequilideas</a> has linked other translations at her LJ I hope she wouldn't mind this one. Otherwise I'll take it down immediately!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ty jesteś Piękną, a ja Bestią

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tu es la belle et moi la bête](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1594) by tequilideas. 



# Ty jesteś Piękną, a ja Bestią

Gdy Cobb zapytał: „Podszywałeś się kiedyś pod zwierzę?”, prawdziwa odpowiedź Eamesa powinna zabrzmieć: „Nie, bo po jaką cholerę, do diabła?”, ale oczywiście odparł: „Tak, raz czy dwa”. Niechętne uznanie w spojrzeniu, jakim obrzucił go Arthur, było w tamtej chwili warte kłamstwa.  
Na obronę Eamesa trzeba powiedzieć, że wciąż nie widzi w tym żadnego problemu. Nigdy nie miał kłopotów z przywdziewaniem czyjejś skóry. Tłumaczył kiedyś Arthurowi, że przypomina to bycie modelem haute couture: sam wygląd kreacji jest jedynie efektem dobrze wykonanego rzemiosła, z czym poradziłby sobie każdy architekt, kunszt fałszerza polega zaś na tym, by nosić ją w odpowiednio przekonujący sposób. Czyli w tym przypadku kostium psa. Rzecz być może nieco trywialna, ale Eames wyobraża sobie to zadanie jako pokaz taniej mody i podejmuje je bez trudu.  
Akcja przebiega bez zakłóceń. Ofiara jest wniebowzięta spotkaniem ze swoim dawno nieżyjącym pupilem, Eames aportuje kilka razy patyk, zostaje podrapany za uchem i pogłaskany po grzbiecie (co okazuje się absurdalnie przyjemne), w końcu cel ich ataku „przypomina” mu, gdzie zwykł zakopywać swoje ulubione kości, na co Eames wygrzebuje z ziemi walizkę pełną korporacyjnych tajemnic. Nie jest to najdziwaczniejsza robota w karierze Eamesa, choć niewątpliwie ląduje w pierwszej dziesiątce.  
Kiedy się budzi, Arthur jest już zajęty pakowaniem PASIV-u. Eamesa ogarnia coś w rodzaju pilnej potrzeby zmolestowania jego nogi. Myśl ta nawiedza go nie po raz pierwszy, nie dostrzega więc w niej nic podejrzanego. Uśpiona ofiara wciąż pochrapuje na hotelowym łóżku, gdzie pozostawiają ją w tym stanie, po czym wymykają się z pokoju bez żadnych nieprzewidzianych trudności.  
— Świetna robota — mówi Cobb, klepiąc Eamesa w ramię.  
Pierś Eamesa wzbiera niesamowitą dumą, jego usta rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu. Pozytywna opinia Cobba nigdy nie miała dla niego większego znaczenia, lecz dziś, z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, pragnie być zasypany pochwałami.  
— Przekażę informację naszemu klientowi, a wy dwaj jesteście wolni. — Cobb zdejmuje dłoń z jego barku i skręca w lewą odnogę korytarza.  
Eames omal nie rusza za nim, ale Arthur podąża w przeciwnym kierunku i Eames czuje silny przymus, by pójść razem z nim. Pędzi więc w jego stronę.  
— Potrzebujesz czegoś? — pyta Arthur, gdy Eames dopada go w kilku susach.  
Nie wygląda na szczególnie zadowolonego niespodziewaną asystą. Buzująca we wnętrzu Eamesa radość nieco przygasa.  
— Pomyślałem tylko, że może przydałoby ci się towarzystwo — odpowiada, ale doprawdy, samo wyobrażenie powrotu do pustego pokoju hotelowego jest tak nieznośnie przytłaczające, że mimo prób zapanowania nad własnymi odruchami posyła Arthurowi błagalne spojrzenie.  
Arthur patrzy na niego przez dłuższą chwilę.  
— Drink? — proponuje w końcu.  
Eames ożywia się momentalnie.  
— O, to mi się podoba.

æææ

Siadają przy barze w hotelu i wszystko wygląda świetnie. Przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Eamesa, bo Arthur wydaje się trochę rozdrażniony tym, że Eames wciąż próbuje go obwąchać.  
— Dlatego, że to bardzo ciekawe — próbuje wytłumaczyć Arthurowi. — Pachniesz tak intrygująco.  
Widzi jednak, że Arthur nie jest tym zachwycony, więc usiłuje nie afiszować się ze swoimi zapędami. Arthur przyłapuje go parę razy na zbyt bliskim nachylaniu się w jego stronę, ale Eames przybiera najniewinniejszą z min i Arthur na niego nie krzyczy.  
Dobre dwie godziny później Arthur wstaje i zaczyna szykować się do odejścia, a Eames doznaje tej samej krótkotrwałej paniki co wcześniej, po wyjściu z pokoju ofiary. Nie chce, żeby Arthur sobie poszedł. Co będzie, jeśli nigdy nie wróci? Co stanie się wtedy z Eamesem?  
— Zachowujesz się… dziwnie — mówi Arthur, poprawiając mankiety i krawat. — Idź do domu i prześpij się trochę. — Odwraca się do wyjścia.  
— Może jeszcze po jednym? — nie rezygnuje Eames i robi tak wielkie oczy, jak tylko potrafi.  
Arthur znów patrzy na niego przenikliwie. Sprawia wrażenie autentycznie zaniepokojonego.  
— Ja nie żartuję, Eames. Idź odpocząć.  
W drodze do drzwi Arthur mnie w palcach serwetkę, która służyła za podstawkę pod szklankę, po czym ciska ją do kosza. Nie trafia w cel, zwinięta w kulkę bibułka ląduje na podłodze. Eames zrywa się z taboretu przy barze, pędzi po rzuconą serwetkę, łapie ją i wraca truchtem do Arthura. Wie bez zastanowienia, że tak właśnie powinien postąpić. Z dumą podaje Arthurowi swoje trofeum.  
Arthur odbiera serwetkę, gapiąc się na nią, jakby jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego. Następnie spogląda na Eamesa z czymś na kształt rozbawienia, irytacji i podejrzliwości. Eames chce oblizać jego twarz, powstrzymuje się jednak.  
— Chcesz ją z powrotem? — pyta. — Upadła ci, więc pomyślałem, że…  
Arthur mruży oczy.  
— No nie, jaja sobie robisz.  
Eames, skonfundowany, przekrzywia lekko głowę.  
— Skończ z tym, Eames — ostrzega Arthur.  
— Z czym?  
— Może ci się wydaje, że to rozbrajające, ale zapewniam cię, że się mylisz.  
Arthur patrzy na niego ze złością. W całym swoim życiu Eames nie czuł się tak stłamszony jak w tym momencie. Zwiesza barki i rzuca Arthurowi smutne spojrzenie spode łba.  
— Teraz to zaczynasz mnie na serio przerażać — mamrocze Arthur.  
— Przepraszam, już nie będę — odpowiada Eames. — Rzucisz znów serwetkę? — ciągnie z nadzieją. Bardzo, bardzo przyjemnie się ją łapało i przynosiło z powrotem. Może Arthur zrobi to jeszcze raz.  
Arthur, nie spuszczając wzroku z Eamesa, rzuca serwetkę dalej. Trafia do dużej doniczki, ale Eames na pewno da radę ją wydobyć. Musi tylko przeskoczyć tę ozdobną wazę i…  
Arthur chwyta go za kołnierz.  
— Nie — mówi z naciskiem. — Spokój.  
Eames rozluźnia mięśnie i patrzy na Arthura. Potrafi zachować się spokojnie, z pewnością potrafi.  
— Eames — odzywa się Arthur ponownie. — Jeżeli robisz mnie w balona, to cię, kurwa, zamorduję.  
— O czym ty mówisz? Mogę pobiec po serwetkę? Bo jeszcze podniesie ją ktoś inny, a wtedy…  
— Jezu Chryste — wzdycha Arthur. — Czemu to przytrafia się akurat mnie?  
A potem sięga po telefon i dzwoni do Cobba.

æææ

Eames będzie spał u Arthura i jest tym bardzo podekscytowany. Nie zostanie sam! W drodze do jego apartamentu zachowuje się najlepiej, jak tylko potrafi. Śledzi wzrokiem przejeżdżające obok samochody, ale nie goni za nimi, bo Arthur (z miną zdradzającą najwyższe zdumienie doborem własnych słów) wydał polecenie: „Do nogi”.  
— Zabieram go dzisiaj do siebie, Dom, ale potrzebuję pomocy — syczy Arthur do telefonu. — To naprawdę dziwaczne, nie mam pojęcia, co z nim zrobić! Przecież utrzymywał, że wcześniej wcielał się już w zwierzęta!  
— Och, skłamałem — wtrąca się Eames.  
Arthur gapi się na niego bez słowa.  
— Przepraszam — dodaje Eames. — To źle?  
— Tak — odpowiada Arthur zduszonym głosem. — Bardzo źle, Eames.  
Eames jest załamany.  
— Boże drogi, Cobb, on _skomli_! Serio, jak ja mam sobie z nim poradzić?  
Musi być absolutnie wściekły na Eamesa, bo ignoruje go przez resztę drogi.

æææ

Mieszkanie Arthura jest po prostu genialne. Całe nim pachnie. Eames wchodzi do środka bez żadnego zaproszenia i obwąchuje poduszki na kanapie.  
— Mhm — mruczy.  
— Naprawdę mi się to nie podoba — mówi Arthur. Wciąż stoi przy drzwiach, jakby obawiał się zbliżyć do Eamesa.  
— Co cię tam zatrzymało, skarbie? — prycha Eames. — Ja nie gryzę.  
Z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu te słowa wydają się Arthurowi szczególnie zabawne. Nie chce wytłumaczyć, dlaczego się śmieje, niemniej sam ten fakt wystarcza Eamesowi do szczęścia. Owo kurczy się jednak gwałtownie, gdy próbuje wejść za Arthurem do sypialni.  
— Nie — słyszy. — Kategorycznie nie. Będziesz spał na kanapie.  
Eames wzdycha, ale wraca do dużego pokoju. Mimo wielkiego zmęczenia czuje, że przed spoczynkiem powinien zażyć nieco ruchu, choćby po to, by się upewnić, że będzie mu tu dobrze. Okrąża parokrotnie stolik przed kanapą, po czym opada na nią z pomrukiem zadowolenia. Arthur wydaje dziwnie zdławiony dźwięk, ale wszelkie komentarze zachowuje dla siebie.

æææ

Kiedy Arthur następnego ranka wychodzi z sypialni, Eames przymierza się właśnie do obsikania kąta salonu.  
— O mój boże, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. NIE. — Arthur szarpie go za kołnierz i ciągnie na środek pokoju. — Tego już za wiele.  
Eames kuli się z przygnębieniem.  
— Przestań! — krzyczy Arthur. — I nie rób tej miny kopniętego szczeniaka. Zachowujesz się kretyńsko!  
Eames chciał się tylko upewnić, że ktoś, kto przyjdzie do Arthura, od razu pozna, że Eames też tutaj był. To ważna sprawa — nie nasikałby na podłogę bez powodu, nie jest przecież kompletnym imbecylem.  
— Przepraszam — mówi, rezygnując z wyjaśnień. Przypuszczalnie Arthur i tak nie doceniłby tych starań, mających na celu lojalne ostrzeżenie innych przed zbytnim zbliżaniem się do terytorium Eamesa.  
Arthur wypuszcza jego kołnierz z dłoni i ściska grzbiet nosa, jakby usiłował zwalczyć początek migreny.  
— Mam nieodpartą chęć trzepnąć cię po łbie zwiniętą gazetą — wyznaje.  
— Jak perwersyjnie — komentuje Eames z uznaniem.

æææ

Cobb i Ariadne również pachną interesująco, choć nie do tego stopnia co Arthur. Poza tym Cobb parę dni temu zapomniał pozbyć się ze swojego biura resztek chińszczyzny na wynos. Jej woń jest _fascynująca_.  
— Słuchajcie — mówi Eames, wracając ze znaleziskiem do centralnej części magazynu służącego im za bazę operacyjną. — Musicie to powąchać. Genialnie obrzydliwe!  
Wszyscy wlepiają w niego spojrzenia.  
— No co? — pyta, lekko zbity z tropu.  
— Sami widzicie! — woła Arthur, oskarżycielsko celując w niego palcem.  
— Wyrzuć to — nakazuje Cobb Eamesowi.  
Eames waha się przez moment (w jego głowie zaświtała bowiem myśl o późniejszym spróbowaniu kawałeczka), decyduje jednak, że okazanie posłuszeństwa będzie rozsądniejszą opcją. Ma nadzieję znów usłyszeć „świetna robota” albo coś w tym rodzaju, ale Cobb wcale go nie chwali, tylko odwraca się do Arthura z zapytaniem:  
— Jesteś pewien?  
— Próbował nasikać w moim mieszkaniu — mówi Arthur udręczonym tonem, który każe Eamesowi wnioskować, że powtarza dziś to zdanie co najmniej dziesiąty raz.  
— Może był tylko pijany? — przypuszcza Ariadne.  
Eames traci zainteresowanie rozmową, notabene niezbyt grzeczną, skoro prowadzi się ją tak, jakby go tutaj nie było. Przez chwilę kręci się po magazynie, a potem siada na krześle i czeka, aż reszta znów skieruje na niego uwagę. Czuje swędzenie za uchem, więc się drapie. Och, co za miłe doznanie. Czysta rozkosz. Drapie mocniej, pomrukując przy tym błogo. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że zamknął oczy — zauważa to dopiero, gdy dłuższa cisza zmusza go do uniesienia powiek i stwierdzenia, że wszyscy się na niego gapią.  
— Czemu się gapicie? — pyta.  
— Aportowałeś wczoraj Arthurowi? — odzywa się Cobb tonem, jakby chodziło o zupełnie normalną rzecz.  
— Czy to jakiś kod na wyszukane zabawy w łóżku? — dziwi się Eames. — Bo coś takiego raczej bym zapamiętał.  
— Wątpię, czy on jest tego w ogóle świadom — mówi Arthur do Cobba.  
— O co chodzi? — Eames czuje, że ma powoli dość. — Czego nie jestem świadom?  
— Że zachowujesz się jak pies — odpowiada Ariadne i zerka na Cobba z miną, jakby podawała w wątpliwość własne spostrzeżenia, co oczywiście jest jak najbardziej usprawiedliwione w obliczu jej totalnie szalonej teorii.  
Eames, adekwatnie do sytuacji, wybucha śmiechem.  
— Taa, jasne — mówi. — Zachowuję się jak pies. Niewątpliwie.  
— No ale naprawdę — upiera się Ariadne.  
Wygląda poważnie. Arthur i Cobb też. Patrzą na niego surowo, a Eames pragnie jedynie, żeby się do niego uśmiechnęli i może jeszcze coś mu rzucili. A przynajmniej żeby Cobb wypłacił mu wreszcie należną działkę, wtedy Eames mógłby ją stąd wynieść i zakopać w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu.  
Stop, cała wstecz. Eames powraca w duchu do ostatniej myśli i poddaje ją krótkiej analizie.  
— Och — mówi.

æææ

— Dokładnie z tego powodu tak bardzo ważne było uprzednie doświadczenie! — krzyczy Arthur. — Ty durniu, przecież wyraźnie cię pytaliśmy! A ty odparłeś, że…  
— Arthur, nie wrzeszcz na niego — wtrąca się Ariadne. — Spójrz tylko! Jak on smutnie patrzy!  
To prawda. Niewykluczone, że Eames jest nieco nadąsany. Jego pamięć, zupełnie nieproszona, podsuwa określenie „mina skopanego szczeniaka”.  
— Powiedziałem ci już, żebyś tego nie robił — mówi Arthur, z premedytacją odwracając wzrok.  
— A ja ci odpowiedziałem, że nic na to nie poradzę! — odgryza się Eames. — Co się ze mną dzieje, do diabła? — pyta Cobba. Arthur prawdopodobnie też zna odpowiedź, ale problem polega na tym, że nie udzieli jej bez kolejnych krzyków, więc Eames woli usłyszeć ją od Cobba.  
— Wcielanie się w zwierzę różni się od podszywania pod człowieka, ponieważ zwierzęta są pozbawione samoświadomości, a tym samym ich umysł jest znacznie ściślej związany z ciałem. W skórze zwierzęcia znanego ofierze pozwalasz, by jej wyobrażenie o wyglądzie i charakterze czworonoga nałożyło się na twoją ludzką świadomość, którą musiałeś otworzyć na potrzeby zadania. A ponieważ z braku doświadczenia nie wiedziałeś, czego się spodziewać, bezkrytycznie zaakceptowałeś ten stan.  
Głos Cobba zdradza gniew, ale jest to przynajmniej gniew opanowany, niepodkreślony wrzaskiem. Eames boczy się tylko odrobinę.  
— Ale to minie, prawda? — pyta. — Będzie słabło?  
— Przypuszczalnie — zgaduje Cobb ostrożnie.  
— Przypuszczalnie? — powtarza Eames z przerażeniem. — „Przypuszczalnie” w znaczeniu: „ _Przypuszczalnie_ do końca życia pozostanie mi ochota na zepsute lo mein”?  
— Buueee — krzywi się Ariadne. — Miałeś zamiar to zjeść?  
— Ale nie zjadłem! — broni się Eames. — Możemy skoncentrować się na faktycznych problemach?  
Czuje coś w rodzaju histerii. Na serio przygotowuje się do dramatycznej tyrady, gdy nagle Cobb unosi zwiniętą w pięść dłoń i potrząsa nią przed jego nosem.  
— Eames! Eames, złap piłkę!  
— Och, pierdol się — warczy Eames. — Myślisz, że nie wiem, że nic tam nie masz? Za jak głupiego mnie… — urywa, bo Cobb robi zamach, jakby chciał rzucić coś przez drzwi do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.  
Eames podąża wzrokiem za ruchem jego ręki.  
— Hmm — odchrząkuje. — Zaraz wracam. — I pędzi do pokoju obok, tak dla pewności.  
— No, to się nam przyda — słyszy za sobą głos Cobba.

æææ

Cobb mówi, że zna paru fałszerzy, którzy próbowali przybrać postacie zwierząt. Zabiera Ariadne na rekonesans, podczas gdy Arthur — oczywiście — zaczyna zbierać informacje. Znaczy to, że zostaje na miejscu z Eamesem, czego Eames w zasadzie wcale mu nie współczuje. Przecież znalazł się w tej koszmarnej sytuacji dokładnie z winy Arthura. Gdyby wywarcie na nim wrażenia nie było tak cholernie trudnym zadaniem, Eames uwiódłby go w normalny sposób, bez posuwania się do kłamstwa w kwestii własnych umiejętności.  
Niestety nie uwzględnił, jak wrażliwa na dezaprobatę okaże się jego psia osobowość. Nie może znieść myśli, że Arthur jest na niego zły. Czuje się chory, przygnębiony i autentycznie nieszczęśliwy, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory. Dziwi się, jak psy radzą sobie z takim losem. Zanim spadła na niego ta katastrofa, irytacja Arthura z równie głupiego powodu tylko by go rozśmieszyła, ale teraz uważa ją za koniec świata. Usiłuje zejść Arthurowi z drogi, udaje mu się nawet usiedzieć spokojnie przez dobre pół godziny bez obsikania żadnej rzeczy, w końcu jednak daje za wygraną. Wstaje, przenosi się w kąt pomieszczenia przeznaczony dla Arthura i opada na podłogę u jego stóp, opierając się plecami o bok biurka.  
Zostaje zignorowany. Jak Arthur może wciąż nie zwracać na niego uwagi? Eames jest tak skupiony na użalaniu się nad niesprawiedliwym traktowaniem, jakie go spotkało, że nie pilnuje własnej głowy, która sama z siebie zaczyna ocierać się o kolano Arthura.  
Arthur sztywnieje i Eames wie, że powinien się odsunąć. To znaczy, tak podpowiada mu ludzka część umysłu, bo psia nalega, by trochę powęszyć. Arthur nadal pachnie tak pociągająco, Eames nie może się tym nasycić, zwłaszcza kiedy czerpie dodatkową przyjemność z przyciskania nosa do jego nogi. _Coś wspaniałego_ , wyrokuje zwierzęce alter ego Eamesa. _Do momentu, w którym Arthur rozwali nam łeb_ , odpowiada bardziej sceptyczne ludzkie. Wielki boże, zaczyna gadać sam ze sobą.  
Z przerażenia stanem własnego zdrowia psychicznego wyrywa go dłoń dotykająca jego włosów. Nie porusza się, po prostu leży na czubku głowy, niepewna i jakby spięta. Eames wędruje spojrzeniem do twarzy Arthura, przykrytej maską starannej obojętności. Nie maluje się na niej ani niepewność, ani zainteresowanie, ba, Arthur nie odwraca nawet wzroku od monitora. Eames ostrożnie przesuwa głowę. Palce Arthura kurczą się lekko.  
— Psia krew — jęczy Eames. Naprawdę nie chciał, ale, _psia krew_ , doznanie jest niewiarygodne.  
Ręka Arthura drga, ale poza tym pozostaje w bezruchu. Eames odważa się na eksperyment i kiwa głową w tył i przód, dzięki czemu opuszki Arthura muskają skórę pod włosami niczym miniaturowe różdżki wyczarowujące cudowną, mrowiącą, orgazmiczną ekstazę, od której chce się wyć _cholera jasna–błagam–nie przestawaj_.  
— O mój boże, co się dzieje… — wyjąkuje Eames.  
W tej chwili jest już przerażony samym sobą. Ma pewność, że zostało mu zaledwie kilka sekund życia, a i to tylko dlatego, bo Arthur jeszcze nie zdecydował, który z leżących na biurku przedmiotów ucierpi najmniej przy zetknięciu z krwią Eamesa.  
Sekundy jednak mijają, a ręka Arthura nadal spoczywa na jego głowie. Uściślając, zdaje zadomawiać się tam na dobre. Palce zginają się ponownie i przeczesują włosy, na co Eames reaguje potwornym, zawodzącym dźwiękiem. Paznokcie Arthura drapią lekko skórę i Eames skomli. Kciuk Arthura wędruje za ucho i Eames wydaje jęk rozkoszy. Arthur przypuszczalnie nagrywa wszystko telefonem, ale Eames nie potrafi się tym przejąć.  
— O kurwa, Jezu Chryste, rób tak dalej — syczy.  
Arthur ponownie porusza dłonią i katastrofa staje się nieunikniona: z ust Eamesa wydobywają się odgłosy zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla pornografii.  
Naturalnie dokładnie w tym momencie zjawiają się Cobb i Ariadne.  
— Czuję się naprawdę skrępowany — skarży się Cobb.  
Arthur o mało nie spada z krzesła.  
— To nie jest to, co myślisz — mówi. W zasadzie nie tyle mówi, co bełkocze. — Wiem, jak to musi wyglądać, ale wcale, absolutnie wcale tym nie jest, ja tylko…  
Urywa, zapewne po to, by znaleźć zakończenie zdania brzmiące lepiej niż „głaskałem Eamesa”. Eames chętnie by mu pomógł, niestety w obecnym stanie, leżąc pod biurkiem Arthura w postaci bezwładnej kupki, nie przedstawia sobą żadnego pożytku.  
— Nie chcę o tym nic wiedzieć — oświadcza Cobb zrezygnowanym tonem.  
Eames patrzy na jego oddalające się stopy, znikające po chwili za drzwiami biura na drugim końcu pomieszczenia.  
— Za to ja chcę wiedzieć wszystko — mówi Ariadne.  
— Nienawidzę cię — wyznaje Arthur Eamesowi.  
— Hnng — odpowiada Eames.

æææ

Ani Arthur, ani Cobb, ani Ariadne nie doszukali się bardziej przydatnej rady niż „przeczekać najgorsze”, więc Eames nie ma innego wyboru oprócz dostosowania się do niej. Nikt nie ułatwia mu sprawy.  
Cobb zaskakuje go nieznaną do tej pory skłonnością do okrucieństwa, przejawiającą się w rzucaniu po całym magazynie różnych przedmiotów do aportowania. Niekiedy robi to naprawdę, a czasami tylko udaje, ale Eames zawsze pędzi w ślad za autentycznym albo domniemanym pociskiem. Raz Cobb rzuca coś przed siebie w zupełnie niespodziewanej chwili i Eames zrywa się do biegu tak gorliwie, że potyka się o własne stopy i wpada na futrynę drzwi. Nawet Arthur śmieje się z tego przez dobre pięć minut. Za karę Eames sika Cobbowi do butów.  
Ariadne popada w obsesję drapania i głaskania. I mimo że reakcje Eamesa na jej zabiegi nie są — na szczęście — aż tak nieprzyzwoite jak w przypadku Arthura, udaje jej się odkryć miejsce na złączeniu ramienia z szyją, które odpowiednio mocno potarte doprowadza Eamesa do autentycznego przewracania oczami i tupania nogą o podłogę. Wkurzyłoby go to znaczniej bardziej, gdyby nie czuł się przy tym tak fantastycznie.  
Najgorszy jest Yusuf. Eames nie ma pojęcia, kto poinformował go o całym incydencie (chociaż mocno podejrzewa Ariadne), ale musiał się jakoś dowiedzieć, bo niedługo później przysyła paczkę z rozpylaczem wody, który podobno jest cudownym remedium na fochy jego kota, oraz coś jeszcze bardziej koszmarnego, czyli cholerny ultradźwiękowy gwizdek na psy.  
— Boże, co to?! — krzyczy Eames, gdy Ariadne pierwszy raz dmucha w gwizdek. Zakrywa uszy dłońmi i biega w kółko, na serio spanikowany. — Nie słyszycie? Co to za świst? Bomba? Jezu, zaraz będzie po nas!  
— Miałem obawy, że może za bardzo się z nim drażnimy — dobiega go głos Cobba, kiedy siedzi już w swoim bezpiecznym schronieniu pod biurkiem Arthura — ale chyba zrewiduję tę myśl. Nie przesadzamy ani trochę.  
— Ależ z was dupki — mówi Arthur. Śmieje się wprawdzie, niemniej przesuwa stopą po boku Eamesa, czym lekko poprawia mu humor.  
Ogólnie Arthur zadziwiająco dobrze odnajduje się w tej zeszłej na psy sytuacji. Karmi nawet Eamesa resztkami swoich dań na wynos, nie zwracając uwagi na żądania Cobba, by wpoić mu irytujący nawyk proszenia.  
— Zapominasz, że nie jestem prawdziwym psem, Dom — wytyka mu Eames. — Wolno mi jeść rzeczy przeznaczone dla ludzi.  
— Eames! — woła Ariadne, kusząco machając kawałkiem jagnięcego kebabu. — Hej, Eames, turlaj się!  
— Nienawidzę was wszystkich — mówi Eames i przewraca się na grzbiet.

æææ

Wszyscy stwierdzają zgodnie, że Eamesa nie wolno pozostawić samego, z czym Eames by ostro polemizował, gdyby nie decyzja, że pilnującą go osobą ma być Arthur, co akurat nie wzbudza w nim najmniejszego protestu.  
Arthur początkowo wyraża sprzeciw (słaby, bo cała jego argumentacja obejmuje powtarzane coraz bardziej zgorszonym tonem: „Przecież on próbował nasikać w moim mieszkaniu!”), ale Cobb korzysta z hotelu, a Ariadne z kwatery w akademiku, więc wybór jest oczywisty.  
— Tylko sobie nie myśl, że będę cię dalej drapał za uszami — syczy Arthur, zwracając się wreszcie do Eamesa, nie jest jednak w stanie zmyć szczęśliwego uśmiechu z jego twarzy.  
Pierwszego wieczoru Arthur znów każe Eamesowi spędzić noc na kanapie, ale Eames czuje się tak samotny, że w efekcie zwija się w kłębek na podłodze sypialni Arthura, tuż przy jego łóżku. Arthur, wstając rankiem, nadeptuje mu na brzuch, przez co obaj omal nie dostają zawału serca z zaskoczenia. Następnej nocy Eames wślizguje się w nogi łóżka Arthura i zostaje niechcący kopnięty w twarz, więc i to rozwiązanie okazuje się niewypałem. Trzeciej nocy Arthur oddaje łóżko do dyspozycji Eamesa, a sam usiłuje zasnąć na kanapie, tyle że Eames ponownie szuka jego bliskości i kładzie się obok niego na podłodze. Tak więc czwartej nocy dochodzi do nieuniknionego.  
— To nieprofesjonalne — skarży się Arthur, leżąc sztywno na plecach na samym brzegu materaca. — Wysoce nieprofesjonalne — powtarza, najwyraźniej zwracając się do sufitu, skoro uparcie ignoruje obecność Eamesa, który tu jak najbardziej jest, rozłożony wygodnie pod kołdrą i dyskretnie obwąchujący poduszki (Arthur wciąż pachnie fantastycznie, choć oczywiście nie w kategorii liczącego sobie trzy dni lo-mein).  
— Skarbie, czy w takiej sytuacji powinno się myśleć o profesjonalizmie?  
— Mówisz o sytuacji, w której jesteś psem, czy o sytuacji, w której molestujesz mnie seksualnie w pracy? — pyta Arthur.  
— I o tej, i o tej — odpowiada Eames. — Naprawdę chcesz spać tak daleko ode mnie?  
— Oddaliłbym się od ciebie aż do Chin, gdybym miał pewność, że za mną nie poleziesz.  
— Pies najlepszym przyjacielem człowieka. — Eames ziewa. — Potraktuj to jako komplement.  
— W takim razie idź sobie spać z Cobbem.  
— Chyba nie sugerujesz tego na poważnie — obrusza się Eames. — Czyżbyś zmęczył się moim towarzystwem?  
— Nie jestem zoofilem — prycha Arthur.  
— O, ale czy rzeczywiście chodziłoby o zoofilię? Praktycznie rzecz biorąc? W końcu nie jestem prawdziwym psem.  
— Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać — ucina Arthur i odwraca się plecami do Eamesa.  
— Poruszyliśmy ciekawe zagadnienie etyczne! — śmieje się Eames, szturchając Arthura w ramię. — Chodź, jesteśmy winni światu odpowiedź!  
Arthur nie reaguje.  
— Wiem, że nie śpisz — mówi Eames. — Arthurze, uprawiaj ze mną seks. W imię nauki.  
— Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się — bełkocze Arthur spod poduszki, pod którą wcisnął głowę. — Nienawidzę cię.  
— Często to powtarzasz. Ale nie sądzę, żebyś tak naprawdę myślał.  
Arthur daje mu kuksańca w ucho. Eames odbiera to jako pieszczotę.

æææ

Oczywiście rano budzą się niezaprzeczalnie wtuleni w siebie, niczym dwie łyżeczki w przegródce na sztućce.  
— Chcesz być dziś wieczorem mniejszą łyżeczką, skarbie? — Eames, wprawiony w doskonały nastrój, obserwuje Arthura nerwowo ściągającego powłoczki z pościeli i pakującego je wraz z prześcieradłem do pralki.  
— Będę stał pod prysznicem do końca życia — odpowiada Arthur.

æææ

Tak się składa, że Eames mógłby uchodzić za eksperta w kwestii Arthura, dzięki czemu zauważa, że jego psia postać jest wyraźnie faworyzowana. Z pewnością Arthur dotyka go teraz częściej. Wbrew groźbom nałożenia embargo na drapanie za uszami, Arthur popada w rutynę wspólnego oglądania wiadomości. Siada na kanapie, pozwala Eamesowi przylgnąć plecami do swojej nogi i głaszcze delikatnie jego włosy. Eames nie ma nawet odwagi na dowcipny komentarz, bo taki mógłby doprowadzić do natychmiastowego zakończenia pieszczoty.  
Ponadto Arthur wykazuje o wiele więcej zrozumienia dla tej kłopotliwej sytuacji niż reszta zespołu. Gdy Ariadne wyraża chęć kupna obroży ze smyczą, Arthur stawia zdecydowany opór. A kiedy Ariadne rzuca mu niezbyt gniewne spojrzenie z ukosa i odpowiada: „Wiesz, nie musisz pozbawiać nas rozrywki tylko dlatego, bo boisz się, że podnieci cię widok Eamesa w obroży”, Eamesa ogarnia czysty zachwyt jej domyślnością. Arthur zalewa się rumieńcem tak głębokim, że Eames, jak zwykle przytulony do jego nogi, przez króciutki moment czuje nagłą falę gorąca pod materiałem spodni.  
— Hmm, chyba chcę jednak obroży ze smyczą — odzywa się z namysłem.  
— Mów tak dalej, a kupię ci kaganiec — odpowiada Arthur.  
Niemniej zabiera Eamesa do parku i rzuca mu talerz do frisbee (jedyny sposób, by dorosły mężczyzna mógł aportować bez wzbudzania podejrzeń) i ani słowem nie zdradza innym, jak raz przyłapał go na próbie skosztowania wody z muszli klozetowej.  
I wciąż pozwala mu spać w swoim łóżku.

æææ

Jeśli istnieje coś, czego Arthur nie toleruje, to są tym erotyczne ataki na jego kończyny.  
Arthur, Cobb i Ariadne podejmują się kolejnej roboty. Nie dopuszczają Eamesa do niczego poza konsultacją, co jest już wystarczająco irytujące, ale nie tak bardzo jak fakt, że Cobb i Ariadne zostają na miejscu nie tyle z powodu nowego zlecenia, ile z ciekawości, jak rozwinie się mały problem Eamesa. A skoro są aż tak ciekawi, to niech winią wyłącznie siebie, jeśli po przebudzeniu zdarza im się od czasu do czasu przyłapać Eamesa na namiętnym uprawianiu miłości z nogą Arthura.  
Za pierwszym razem Arthur przez moment patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem, potem zaczyna wierzgać (przy czym o mały włos nie kopie Eamesa w bardzo wrażliwe miejsce) i wrzeszczeć: „Buee!”. Ariadne wybucha dzikim śmiechem, więc tylko Cobb jest w stanie skoczyć po spryskiwacz i strzelić Eamesowi prosto w twarz strumieniem wody.  
— Co musiały oglądać moje biedne oczy — skarży się anemicznie, wciąż celując w Eamesa.  
— Czuję się zbrukany — dodaje Arthur słabo.  
— Ale ja nic na to nie poradzę! — krzyczy Eames.  
Ariadne nie przestaje skręcać się ze śmiechu.  
Po tym zdarzeniu Arthur godzi się zasypiać wyłącznie ze spryskiwaczem pod ręką i tylko wtedy, gdy Cobb i Ariadne wychodzą kupić coś na obiad i zabierają Eamesa ze sobą. To rozwiązuje problem. Niestety nie dla wszystkich.  
— Traktujecie mnie, jakbym był jakimś zboczeńcem — dąsa się Eames.  
— Posuwałeś jego nogę, kiedy spał — przypomina mu Ariadne.  
Mijająca ich na ulicy para przystaje i gromi Eamesa wzrokiem, najwyraźniej przekonana, że jest seryjnym gwłacicielem pogrążonych we śnie niewiniątek.  
— Nic na to nie poradzę! — powtarza Eames co najmniej dziesiąty raz.  
Para patrzy na niego z powątpiewaniem, podczas gdy Ariadne — oczywiście — znów zanosi się śmiechem.

æææ

Dziewiątego dnia psiej rutyny Eames z niejakim smutkiem stwierdza, że się do niej przyzwyczaił. Przestaje się denerwować, gdy Cobb zmusza go do aportowania, i przez cały ranek pilnie przynosi i kładzie mu pod nogi zmięte arkusze ze szkicami zaprojektowanych prowizorycznie labiryntów. Niemniej zabawa traci swój urok. Eamesa nie cieszy już nawet entuzjastyczne głaskanie po głowie przez Ariadne.  
Cobb wychodzi na spotkanie z nowym klientem, a Ariadne dokręca we śnie szczegóły architektury (trochę dziwne, że Arthur nie protestował przeciwko pozostaniu z Eamesem sam na sam, skoro martwi się o swoją cnotę), więc Eames nie ma nikogo poza nim, kto wysłuchałby zrezygnowanego westchnienia: „Chyba zostanę taki na zawsze”.  
Arthur zerka na niego, siedzącego jak zwykle na podłodze przy jego biurku, i otwiera usta jak do odpowiedzi, ale zaraz je zamyka. Nie mówi nic, tylko dotyka głowy Eamesa i przeczesuje palcami jego włosy, drapie lekko po karku, rysuje opuszką kciuka małe kółeczka za uchem.  
Eames pochyla się i opiera czoło o udo Arthura. Ciepły, przeszywający całe ciało dreszcz pieszczoty pochłania go tak bardzo, że dopiero po minucie zauważa rosnącą twardość w spodniach i żar podniecenia nakładający się na niewinną, spokojną przyjemność płynącą z głaskania. _Oho_ , myśli Eames. _To coś nowego_.  
— Arthurze — mówi, bo wypada przecież dać jakieś ostrzeżenie, i uderza go brzmienie własnego głosu, który łamie się i obniża do zdyszanego szeptu.  
Arthur zachowuje zupełny spokój.  
— W porządku — odpowiada kojącym tonem, jakby obawiał się, że Eames lada moment wybuchnie płaczem, co oczywiście jest kompletną bzdurą.  
Eames unosi wzrok, żeby wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę. Zapomina o niej natychmiast na widok pociemniałych oczu i lekko rozchylonych warg Arthura.  
— W porządku — słyszy ponownie i dopiero wtedy rozumie: _Och_.  
Nie jest pewien, jak do tego dochodzi, ale nagle przypiera Arthura do krzesła, na wpół siedząc okrakiem na jego udach i ocierając się o jedno z nich, i patrzy na jego zarumienione policzki, i czuje jego biodra wychodzące naprzeciw biodrom Eamesa, i widzi głowę odchyloną do tyłu po to, by odsłonić szyję przed zębami i pocałunkami, i ma tylko krótką chwilę na uświadomienie sobie, że _O mój boże, Arthur zaraz spuści się w te niedorzeczne spodnie od Dunhilla, w dodatku dzięki mnie_ , zanim to przeczucie zamienia się w fakt. Eames dogania go chwilę później z wrażeniem, że zawdzięcza własny orgazm nie tyle fizycznym doznaniom, co zaskoczeniu miną Arthura, jego otwartym ustom i urwanemu oddechowi.  
— Cobb — dyszy Arthur.  
— Cobb? — powtarza Eames z przerażeniem. — Naprawdę? Skarbie, to największa krzywda, jaką mogłeś mi wyrządzić.  
— Nie — odpowiada Arthur, wciąż mocno zadyszany. — Chciałem powiedzieć, że Cobb zagwizdał dziś rano i nic się nie stało.  
— Wybacz, ale czy to jakiś sprośny eufemizm?  
— Na psim gwizdku — wyjaśnia Arthur.  
Gdyby Eames nie wiedział, że to nieprawdopodobne, podejrzewałby, że Arthur się uśmiecha. Niestety nie może się przekonać, czy to prawda, bo trudno mu oderwać twarz od jego szyi (i przestać rozkoszować się szalonym rytmem jego pulsu), poza tym brakuje mu energii, by się poruszyć. Dłoń Arthura nadal głaszcze dół jego pleców. I nagle sens usłyszanych przed chwilą słów doczekuje się właściwej interpretacji.  
— Czyżbyś twierdził — zaczyna Eames powoli — że przez cały ranek aportowałem dla tego dupka zupełnie bez powodu? I on o tym wiedział?  
— A przed chwilą przeleciałeś moją nogę.  
— Do czego zmierzasz? — pyta Eames, wciąż nie odrywając twarzy od szyi Arthura.  
— Może od zawsze masz w sobie więcej z psa, niż ci się wydaje — mówi Arthur i wystarcza sama wibracja jego głosu, by wiedzieć, jaki jest z siebie zadowolony.  
— Jeśli tak, to ty ucierpisz na tym pierwszy — odpowiada Eames. — Chciałem przelecieć twoją nogę od chwili, w której cię poznałem.  
— Bywałeś już bardziej czarujący, panie Eames.  
— Zamknij się. Mogę dalej sypiać u ciebie?  
— Zobaczymy — mówi Arthur, nie cofa jednak ręki z pleców Eamesa ani nie odpycha go od siebie. Ponadto pozwolił na doprowadzenie do częściowej ruiny swoich dizajnerskich spodni, więc Eames jest przekonany, że nie spotka się z protestem, gdy zechce powtórzyć wszystko — już bez ubrania — w jego łóżku.

æææ

Kiedy Eames dzieli się nowością z Ariadne, ta robi minę, jakby ktoś sprzątnął jej sprzed nosa porcję urodzinowego tortu. Cobb okazuje zadziwiający brak skruchy i Eames przysięga sobie, że jeśli wkrótce to jemu przydarzy się coś strasznego i żenującego, bez oporów nagra wszystko na wideo i opublikuje w internecie.  
— Zachowujesz się, jakbyśmy to my zawinili — wyrzuca mu Cobb. — Nie zapominaj, że zawdzięczasz swoją przygodę wyłącznie sobie. Może następnym razem pomyślisz, zanim wpędzisz się w coś podobnego.  
Eames demonstracyjnie odchyla się na oparcie krzesła, niby w głębokim zastanowieniu nad tymi słowami, i idealnie koordynuje swoją odpowiedź z momentem powrotu z łazienki Arthura, którego spodnie są wciąż odrobinę wilgotne, niemniej nadają się do zaprezentowania światu.  
— Nie jestem pewien, skoro wyszło mi to na dobre — mówi, szczerząc się drapieżnie do Arthura ponad ramieniem Cobba.  
Arthur ma dziwną i zarazem cudownie płynną minę, jakby nie potrafił zdecydować się pomiędzy uśmiechem a piorunującym spojrzeniem, zapewne nie wiedząc, za co zostanie mniej potępiony.  
Cobb wodzi wzrokiem pomiędzy nim a Eamesem i w końcu pyta:  
— Może lepiej zatrzymam ten spryskiwacz?  
— Nie trzeba — odpowiada Arthur jednocześnie z Eamesem mówiącym:  
— Pewnie ci się jeszcze przyda.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
